It's Past That
by Moonlight1234
Summary: "Family isn't blood, it's bond." When McGee's dad is targeted by a serial killer, the team has to protect him. Consequences for trust hurt McGee...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've had this idea for a while, and decided to get it out. Also, it'll all be McGee's POV. There's a little background. I know nothing of Navy ranks, so don't hate me. No idea which ship McGee's dad is on, so whatever. I know Tony served on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan, but I needed a legit ship. Also, set few episodes after the Penelop Papers, which was an epic episode.**

McGee's POV

He looked at the dead Navy members, and then he saw the pattern. The bodies had been discovered at random. Four men, four different looked at the names again.

Jonathan Jordan: Private.

Marcus Gades: Petty Officer.

Geraldo Hieds: Petty Officer Second Class.

Feridoald Klaeims: Captain.

_He's moving up on the Navy ranks! __The last ship in dock is the U.S.S Ronald Reagan! The next rank is Admiral..._ He hurried straight to his desk, and called his boss, who wouldn't be doing anything this Thanksgiving besides grilling steaks.

"Boss, the next man who our killer's going to kill is the Admiral of the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan," He waited for a heartbeat until Gibbs barked: "You and Ziva go bring him into protective custody!" Gibbs hung up, evidently getting ready to head to the Navy Yard.

_Don't worry, just stay out of sight, and let Ziva do the talking. Dad will go into protective custody. Especially if ordered. Hopefully. _He called Ziva.

"Ziva, Gibbs wants us to bring in the Admiral of the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan," He knew he sounded tense.

"McGee, are you sure the ship is still there? It's 12:00." _No wonder she sounds tired._

"Yes, they're leaving in three weeks! Meet you at the ship." He hung up, getting in the car. _Just be glad you didn't get stuck with Gibbs to get bring Dad into custody! _He told himself. Those to were _way_ too alike for a protective mission.

He drove to the ship, thinking of how when he was six, and told his dad that he wanted to work at NCIS. He remembered how he'd thought it was a win-win. _Working for the Navy, and doing law enforcement. I couldn't have been more wrong._

He met up with Ziva at the ship's docking area.

"McGee, you look tense," She said.

"Fine, Ziva. Hey, how about you get the Admiral, and I'll just guard the door, okay?" _Ziva, please agree._

"McGee, you know I am not good with people," She said as they walked up the plank.

"Well, the Admiral and I don't exactly get along well," He sighed.

"Why? Was he part of your case?" She asked, curious.

"No, just...please, Ziva? I'll explain when we have time." They rounded a staircase, and sprinted up the staircase.

"Fine, but I want that explanation," Ziva shot him a you-will-keep-your-promise look.

"Alright. Oh, here, Ziva." He pointed at a door. "No signs of forced entry, good." _But the murderer could've knocked and gotten in. _He turned his back to Ziva to watch the hallway. He heard the door open.

"Admiral, we're NCIS, we're here to take you into protective custody," Ziva said, she sounded semi-suprised. _She must realize how much he looks like me. _

"Why exactly am I going into protective custody?" He asked, his voice as commanding and loud as it had been for the past 32 years since McGee'd been born. Then, while Ziva was impatiently explaing to the Admiral, he got the expected yet dreaded phone call.

"Yeah, boss?" McGee answered.

"Why didn't you tell me the Admiral was your dad, McGee?" Gibbs snapped.

"I didn't have time," He said.

"You know you might have to take yourself off the case. Vance wants to see you when the Admiral is in custody. DiNozzo and David will be protecting your parents at their house." Gibbs's tone softened. "McGee, how is your relationship with your dad?"

"It's..." _How do I put this without getting myself removed from the case?_

"It's what, McGee?" He snapped.

"It's kind of rough," _We haven't talked in 10 years, and my mother hasn't talked to me, either. My sister hasn't talked to me for five years, but we're good. _

"That's an understatement," Gibbs barked. _Never lie to Gibbs again._

"Okay, we haven't talked in a while," _Just leave it alone._

"McGee, do you have the Admiral in custody?" He listened to the Admiral say: "Fine, I'll go into your custody, but just for Sandra," _That's my mom's name._

"McGee! You got that Admiral or not?" Gibbs's patience was thinning, it could be told by the voice tone.

"Yes, Boss, Ziva'll drive him back to his house, and Tony'll be there?" _Please, I can't stand being in a car with my dad. He might know I;m working the case and then we'll fight all over again, and Penny's sick of it, and so am I._

"Yes, Tony'll be there, you get back to head quarters now!" Gibbs hung up in his Gibbs-fashion.

"Ziva! I've go to go to headquarters! Tony'll meet you at the Admiral's house!" He quickly left before the Admiral could think on where he'd heard that voice before. When he arrived at the headquarters, and Vance called him up to his office.

"Director, Boss," _Please, let me back on the case so I can help find the killer._

"Special Agent McGee, when you saw your father was the next target, why didn't you remove yourself from the case?" Vance snapped.

"Because I wasn't going to risk his life by being a bit slower by telling Gibbs I wouldn't be on the case, calling Ziva and Tony to get the Admiral. Also, Vance, if he's my dad, won't I be more inclined to protect him more?" _Believe it Vance!_

"I'd believe if any other agent but you, David, or DiNozzo, said that." Vance said, Gibbs just watched, blue eyes analyzing.

"Well, can I stay on the case? It'll be like any other case, and I will not let him get killed. I will call if my personal feelings begin to effect my judgement."

"Fine, McGee, because I trust you and the rest of you're team. You know, I havem't looked at this case file." Vance tosses it to Gibbs. Gibbs and I head out of the office.

"Boss, I-"

"McGee, go tell David to get over here, replace her on guard duty. Get a cup of coffee while you're at it. I'll head over in a bit." I head out, driving to the place I lived for 18 years, not exactly anxious to go, but it's my job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: YAY! 'NOTHER CHAPTER! Also, what is the name of the episode where Dornigan is in? I wanna do a re-write of that. ANYHOO!i!**

McGee's POV

I walked up onto the doorstep of my parent's house. I knocked on the door, looking behind me.

"NCIS, can I come in?" I heard a door unlock in front of me, and Ziva opened the door.

"Oh, good, McGee, I was about to leave. Tony's doing a perime-" The sound of screeching car tires floods our ears.

"Gibbs," I say, he's the only man I know who'd drive like that. Sure enough, Gibbs gets out.

"David! Headquarters! Look for anyone who connects them! I don't care if it's the mailman!" Gibbs's blue eyes look at her like, _you still here_?

"I was just leaving, Gibbs," Ziva said and got in her car. The car faded down the street.

"Coffee, McGee?" Gibbs's blue eyes tell me to take the coffee.

"Is it the last cup?I don't want to take your last cup," I say, really not wanting to go inside yet.

"McGee, I have two others, and you're going inside. Matter of fact, you'll guard the Admiral himself. Or is there a reason you wouldn't want to?" Gibbs was evidently trying to get me to spill my beans. But I smiled falsely and said:

"No. It's all good between me and Dad." _Best lie you've ever told, McGee. _

"McGee, if you want to talk, I'm here, I'll be guarding your mom. Unless you want to switch." Gibbs suggests. _Then you'll have a reason to ask why. I won't allow that, sorry, Boss._

"Nope. I got the Admiral." I step into the house. Goodness, it's been forever since I've set foot in here.

"This is a nice place," Gibbs comments. Then I hear the footsteps. I look to the wall to hide my face. I hear my mother say to Gibbs.

"Oh, you must be an NCIS agent, right? Come in, you hungry? Want some coffee?" I think of my mom, who looks alot like Sarah, who isn't speaking to me, either...

"I'll take a look around, is that okay?" I ask, heading to the left.

"Sure, but have I seen you before? Your voice seems familiar." She hesitates.

"No. You probbably just heard me call your husband for some Navy buisness." I quickly exit the room. _Way too close, McGee. _

Then my boss appears in the hallway.

"McGee, why didn't you tell me you hadn't talked to your parents in _that_ long?" Gibbs sounds furious.

"I don't know it wasn't that important." I know it's a lie. It was important. No, it _is_ important. But I can't let Gibbs think I'm a weak Probie._ Not again._

"McGee, why are you lying to me?" He asks.

"I am so not lying!" _Yep, **another** lie. Smooth. _

"Look, I'll tell you after the assignment's over!" I head to the second-floor, and see my parents room and my sisters room. Then I head up to the attic. Of course, it's just storage, but it _used_ to be my room. I head down to the first floor, where my parents are getting ready to go to bed.

"Alright, Special Agent DiNozzo and I will be guarding the ground. My other Agent will be guarding the inside of the house. Don't go anywhere without alerting him." Gibbs opens the door and leaves.

"Night, Robert," My mom says, and heads up the staircase. I'm so glad she didn't look down to her right. For some reason my father hasn;t gone to bed. I head to the kitched for a cup of water, and hear my dad ask.

"Have you ever felt like you could've saved someone else's life, but were too slow or whatever?" _Kate, Erin..._

"Yeah, but you live with it," _Or try not to think about it._

"Oh," He's quiet for a second. "am I distracting you?"

"No," I say, looking at the fridge. "This is Sarah? She looks so much younger," _Oh, no, I blew it! I will totally get fired if we fight...it's like being with a bomb..._

"How do you know my daughter's name?" Dad's voice is filled with suspicion.

"She was in a case a few years back. I heard about it," _And I worked it. But you blame me for not being able to get her off the suspect list._

"Oh. She was always spirited. She told me how her brother and his team found out it was some cheerleader and cop. She barely thinks about it know. She's writing a book on the economy." My dad sighs with pride. "My little girl makes me proud. I just want to protect her."

"Yeah, all dads do. Until the kids realize it for themselves, then it's harder." _I remember my first rape case..._

"Does it ever bother you that so many bodies pile up around you?"

"Kind of. It helps to know no more people will die from the person we catch. But it does bother me sometimes. I remember one time, my friend who worked your daughter's case, he asked me to photograph him with his hundreth body." _That is how DiNozzo's handle it._

"You remind me of my son, Timmothy. He knew what to say, when to say it. He also knew what he wanted to do, and he did it." His voice sounds...regretful? My dad, regretful?

"He tried to call me a few days ago. I let it go to voicemail. If I could call him, I would."

"He's closer than you think," I murmur under my breath.

"What? He's not here...Wait, Tim? Is that you?" His voice sounds shocked and surprised.

I turn around. "Hi, Dad," Then I hear the gunshot go through my parents window.

"Get down! Make your way to that closet! Go!" I creep to the bedroom door. I open it and look at the bed. No blood, no motionless body.

"Mom, follow me." I head out into the hall. Nothing in there. But I hear a bush rustle and something heaving get slammed against the side of this house. _If it's Tony or Gibbs..._

I herd my mom into the closet, and hear the rustling get closer to the house. _He's scouting got a few seconds._

"Okay, Mom, get behind Dad. Dad-Admiral-"

"Just Dad," He smiles with...pride?

"Dad, take my gun," I give it to him, he looks surprised.

"I'll ambush him, knock him down, cuff him, and you'll shoot him if he throws me off him." _Let's hope he's not a huge seven-hundred pund body-builders... _

"Okay," My dad says. "Bye, Tim." I leave, and crouch down next to the staircase so the second he comes up, I'll get him. _You got this, for your parents. For Mom and Dad. And Sarah. And Penny._ He heads slowly up the stairs.

"Admiral, I'll admit. NCIS chose well, but they were easily overwhelmed. The younger one fought well, but I'm stronger. The silver-haired fox, he is knocked out. If you come out know, your wife might live." He's in range. I knock him off his feet.

I try to get him on his back, but he moves his arm up, and somethings digs deep into my side. _I don't care. _Eventually, I get him down, and cuff his legs and arms. I look at my side. _Yay, I've got a knife in my side. _ I take it out, and knock him out.

"Clear!" I yell. Then, I head to the bathroom neraby. I get up, and immediately fall against the wall. _Goodness, he knows how to stab..._ I keep walking to the bathroom, and find the bandages. _Thank goodness! _I get the bandages out, and wrap them on it.

I go to the closet. My mother has slow tears leaking out, my dad's gun is pointed at my face.

"Well, then," I say, not able to say much more, trying to keep a cool.

"Mom, take my phone, and call 'Ziva' okay?" She nods, and I look at dad.

"Give me my gun. I need to check in my boss, and my partner, however annoying he may be." Dad gives me a look as he gives me my gun.

"Watch Mom, okay?" I ask, and head out. _Oh, goodness this is hard, but I got this. _I head out to the yard, and see Tony on the ground, blood trickling from the back of his head.

"Call an ambulance now!" I yell, and check for a pulse. There's a faint, steady one. I move around the back of the house, and I see Gibbs. he's knocked out, no visible wounds. I try to pick Tony up, but crumple under it. _Never pick Tony up when weak. Must remember that._

I get him inside eventually, and the ambulance arrives, picks Tony up, and checks on Gibbs.

"I'm fine," He snaps, and heads over to me.

"Second-floor, he's knocked out." I say, wondering if he's asking about the criminal.

"McGee, you did good. Protective duty is over. Ziva! Get the guy! Second-floor, on the floor!" Gibbs sees her nod, and looks at me.

"McGee, you don't look too good." He looks at my face.

"Fine, boss..." Then I fall and hit the ground, seeing nothing but black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SO sorry, I got sick and busy, but, I'm pretty sure my team won our game. If you've played i9 sports before, say 'I love Lemons.' in you reviews. Thank you, and read the maybe/possibly/not sure last chapter. Oh yeah, McGee's dad is a liar! See, he thought if maybe is son would trust him, he'd put in more effort to protect him and his wife. Once again, the Admiral forgets his son is an experiecned investigator. Gibbs' character is kind of hard to write, though.**

Gibbs's POV'I paced up and down the hallway. _Let me see them..._ But no, they hadn't let me see my agents. They offered me coffee, I told them e_xactly_ what it was.

"Sir, would you like some coffee?" A nurse asked. _Please. That is not coffee._ Then, my new friend Tobias walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Fornell, one of those better be for me," I warned. "or you should leave."

"Don't worry; I know what you think of hospital coffee." He says, handing me a cup.

"Well, I'm waiting for McGee's dad to show up. They've spent almost _seven_ hours at their daughters. At least Tony's dad called. I will _kill_ that Admiral." I snapped, hoping one of the nurse's will let me see _one_ of them.

"Hey, turn's out the guy you got is a serial killer. He's killed 40 others beside your Navy people. Just nobody tied him to it. He killed randomly." Fornell's colorless eyes are filled with worry.

"Tobias, why are you here. You're worried. _Do not_ give me that crap about being worried about who gets the rest of the case or whatever."

"Gibbs, I know not to lie to you." He looks away.

"Why are you worried about _my_ agents, Fornell?" I glare at him.

"Well, I investigated Ziva, I put DiNozzo in jail, and I worked with McGee a couple of times during FBI CyberCrimes, and, I kind of like your team. They're good friends." He takes a sip of coffee.

"When did you partner up with McGee for FBI cyber crimes?" I ask.

"When our CyberCrimes couldn't do it, our Director partnered us up, for like three cases." Fornell looks at me. 'What, didn't know?" He smiles.

"No. But when did the FBI need other agencies help?" I smile.

"Good point," He turns away. "Any news on the agents?"

"None. I hate-"

"-Hospitals. Because of their 'coffee' and 'disorganization'." He takes a sip. "Your team gets in a hospital _alot_."

"Fornell, are you trying to insult my team, saying that we're bad at what we do?" I snap.

"No. Just saying you get the most dangerous cases, and you get hated on." He stares down the hallway.

"Are you kealous, Fornell?" I ask.

"No. You get kidnapped _way_ too much for my tase." He looks at me. "Maybe a little."

"What? the FBI isn't good enough?"

"No." He looks at a nurse. "Excuse me, ma'am, may I see Special Agents McGee or DiNozzo?"

"Well, both are unconsious, but one's waking up. We shouldn't use such strong knock-out drugs." She hurries away.

"They help when you get bombed," I mutter.

"Yet another reason why I like my FBI job. I don't get bombed as much." He says as we head down the hallway.

"We investigate less crimes then you, and we live more dangerous lives? Seems weird." I say as we get into the elevator.

"Hey, Ziva's pretty dangerous." He remarks.

"You crushing on one of my agents, Fornell?" I ask. "She's way too young for you."

"I was admiring," He snaps, and presses the _Floor 6_ button.

"Admire your own team," I snap.

"Which reminds me. Seen the Admiral yet?" He asks.

"No. I'd be arguing with him if I had." I murmur, sipping my coffee.

"More like 'you can be a better parent like this...'" Fornell says.

"Fornell, I'm about to kill you," I say as we step onto the floor.

"Try it," He says as we head to room 326. A nurse is outside the door.

"Sir, you can't go in unless your next line of kin." She says.

"Check the folder for a 'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs'." _McGee'd probably write me down as that. Ziva wrote me down as 'Gibbs', and Tony wrote down 'Boss. Or Gibbs.' _I smile at the thought of them actually being my kids. _It'd be torture sometimes, but it would be good to, because they're good people. Just like Kelly and Shannon were._ I think of my daughter and wife. No one ever compared to them...

"I see a 'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' here, so identification, please." Her voice snaps me out of it. I hand her my NCIS ID.

"Alright, Special Agent-"

"-It's just Gibbs," I say, and head through the door.

**I stopped off right here for a reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry! Have been busy, will try to finish! ADMIRAL/GIBBS SHOWDOWN THIS CHAPTER! I have Popcorn! ;) Also, I had way too much homework, a funeral, and a soccer game for Saturday. Goodness...**

Gibbs's POV

I stared at my youngest agent. His first words were: "Can I leave now?"

"McGee, only DiNozzo asks that, and we don't need another DiNozzo." I say.

"Well, I won't be annoying," McGee smiles, but it's weak. And he's paler. His blue eyes shine with a pale determination..._Where is your father, McGee? I need to kill him._

"So...when can I leave?" He asks.

"Never, unless you shut up and get some rest." I order.

"Well, then, never it is, I feel like an insomniac." He starts to sit up.

"Sit up and pack for Cyber Crimes. You don't need to open the knife wound again." I use the fatherly tone I used with Kelly.

"Well, didn't you say I'll be stuck here forever? Anyway, I've been up for 12 minutes pestering the nurses about you and Tony. How is Tony?" His voice is concerned.

"He's fine. Flirting with Nurse Emma." I smile. _The same old DiNozzo..._

"She nursed him through the plague, right?" He asks.

"Yep, they've been together-" Abby and Ziva barge in and break me off.

"McGee! Timmy!" Abby says, and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. I can tell it hurts the wound, but he just smiles.

"Hey, Ziva," McGee says.

"I am glad you are alright," She says, brown eyes looking down _and_ red. _Ziva David, crying? Why didn't I help her..._

"Oh my gosh, McGee! Gibbs told me you were stabbed, and so I freaked out, but something was hinky, so I-" Abby rattled on.

"Abby," McGee said.

"- went here, but they wouldn't let me in-"

"Abby!" He said. "Quiet down, or the nurse's will have you out."

"Sorry," Abby murmurs.

"Abby, go see Tony, you know he loves your hugs." I say.

"Okay, Bossman. Oh, McGee, get better soon, and Jethro is barking because they won't let him in, and he loves you-"

"Abby, listen to Gibbs," Ziva says, sitting down on a chair next to McGee's bed.

"Well, I'm out of coffee, McGee, I'll see you later. I want to interrogate that son of a b****," I leave, muttering curses under my breath at that man who hurt my son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So sorry! Have been busy, will try to finish! ADMIRAL/GIBBS SHOWDOWN THIS CHAPTER! I have Popcorn! ;) Also, I had way too much homework, a funeral, and a soccer game for Saturday. Goodness... Season nine, after the Penelope Papers. Also, I did not finsih the last chapter, I had too cut off the Admiral/Gibbs showdown, which will be next chapter. I think so, no, it will.**

Ziva's POV

I stared at his blue eyes. _I let the man stab him. I left my team behind_. In Mossad, we relied on ourselves, here, we rely on each other. I had failed.

"McGee, I am sorry," I say, blinking the tears away from my eyes. _He might have killed you. I would never forgive myself._

"What are you sorry about?" His blue eyes come to a conclusion the second after he speaks. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine, I should've heard him or-"

"McGee, you are a super good computer person, but you're not super-human, _you_ made _no_ mistake." I smile, wanting to kiss him. "I thought you were the genius."

"I am _the_ genius," He teases.

"Maybe, but I could kill you." I smile evilly.

"Please. You couldn't kill me," His blue eyes dance.

"Could I?" I ask. "I'm the martial artist,"

"I know some Navy moves," He murmured.

"Really?" I ask. "Why did you not tell us?"

"I learned them when I was six. I didn't want to say I knew them but forget them." He says.

"You never forget anything. And no one ever forgets a attack/defense move." I kiss his cheek. It makes me feel tingly. I head out into the Hallway, where I see Miss Penelope Langsten.

"Ma'am, I thought you were studying plants in Idonesia-" I say.

"Well, my grandson is more important, especially when my son and daughter-in-law and granddaughter aren't coming." Her blue eyes are even.

"Oh, he's inside. Sleeping." For some reason, I just want to keep him thinking on the kiss.

"Oh, okay, then," She sits outside. "Ziva, you make me think of Samuel,"

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you'd know him as Timmothy's grandfather," She says. "he never knew when to show his feelings, except for at the right times. Samuel was a mastery at timing, like you."

"Thanks, I think," I smile. "So, when did you first see McGee-Timmothy, I mean,"

"Hmm, I remember he was in kindergarten, he'd walked halfway across town too meet me, it was a bad day for him. He didn't want to go him. I called his father, and Robert said he could stay." Her blue eyes cloud over. "I always picked Timmothy up on Friday, and he'd spend the weekend with me."

_Why would he do that?_ "Why would he do that?" _It always seemed like he had a normal family. Guess I was wrong._

"He never told me," She says simply. "I'd always ask. I think it was because..."

"Because of what?" I ask, suddenly wanting to know everything about my mysterious teammate.

"I can't tell you; I will not break a promise." She looks away. "Where are Robert and Rebecca and Sarah?" She mumbles, grabbing for her phone.

"Their at your granddaughter's place," I say.

"Of course," She murmurs unhappily. "Oh well, Robert won't pick up if he's over there."

"Tell that to Gibbs," I mutter. Gibbs is pacing, trying to contact the Admiral, Fornell just rolling his eyes at Gibbs' effort.

"Is Ducky here? He had a great story that I never heard the end of-" Ducky and Abby head over.

"Ziva! Ziva! Oh my goodness, is that Penny? Oh, hi Penny! I'm Abby, I work with Tim! I'm pretty sure I know you, right? How's Tim?" I barely head her.

"Abby, I didn't understand that at all," Me and Penny say at the same time.

"Oh, how's Tim?" She asks, and I groan. "I will go talk to Gibbs." I go to Gibbs.

"It is my fault. I should have stayed." I say.

"No, Ziva. I told you too leave. You followed orders."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tony and Ziva in a heated discussion heading out of an elevator, before they get the call for Danny Price's death._

_"Tony, we follow orders!" The Israeli had snapped._

_"Ziva, if we follow **every** order, then we're mindless slaves!" He'd snapped._

_"Whatever, Tony," The two walked into the bullpen, where McGee was writing._

_"McGee, which is more important, following orders or disobeying them?" She had said, her brown eyes filled with annoyance._

_"It depends on what rule. If it's not just, then break it. If it is, enjoy jail." He started scribbling again._

_"Thank you, Probie-Wan Kenobi," Tony had said, and sat down at his desk. "Where's my phone..."_

_"Wise words McGee," He hadn't said anything._

**_Later on, Ziva and McGee heading to the Fortune cookie factory._**

_"Why does Tony care so much? They were partners along time ago," She had said, hair whipping around her face._

_"Well, Ziva, if it had been a long time since we'd spoken, and a serial killer killed me, how would you feel?"_

_"I would hunt him down and make him regret the day he was born. You are not just any partner, McGee,"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"No, I should've listened to my instincts. Then we wouldn't be here." I hang my head.

"Ziva, if you beat yourself up you help no one, no one but guilt. That gets people nowhere. Focus on the fact he's alive." Gibbs' blue eyes are emotionless, which is weird.

"Thank you," I say, and start pacing. _What do I do now?_

Then, the Admiral walks in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I was thinkin' after this, making a fanfiction called 'Admiral Father' where McGee's dad is killed, and McGee is the next target. ANYWAY! Admiral/Gibbs showdown this chapter. Then, the end. WHo liked the McGiva? Also, I see Sean Murray has blue eyes, so I have to disagree respectfully with Ein01, sorry. REMEMBER, IT'S AFTER THE PENELOPE PAPERS!**

Gibbs' POV

I glared at the man who looked so much like my agent, but didn't act or think like him at all. I wanted to grab my gun and shoot him, but I didn't. Unfortunately.

"Are you, Special Agents Geroy Lethro Jibbs?" The Admiral asked. Thank goodness Penny had gone to get soemthing to eat.

"No. I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I'm Special Agent McGee's boss." I stare at him, trying to see what he's thinking.

"Why don't we chat in the conference room?" The Admiral says, and opens the door, I walk in, he heads in and shuts it.

"Why would you throw away a millitary career for some stupid federal agency that doesn't do anything? At least do the CIA or FBI or even NSA." I get the feeling that he's said those words before; to McGee.

"Well we make more of a difference then you think. We're quite good at that." I snap.

"Well, it appears some lack certain skills. My son barely managed to get his sister off the suspect list. Then, I made her realize what a failure and disgrace her brother was to us. To America." _That_ alone made me want to shoot I can be patient.

"You know that my three agents held up in Somalia while being tortured by terrorists?" I say, as if it's everyday chatter.

"That's news," The Admiral says.

"Yeah, it is, because nothing gets through that thick head of yours!" The words are out of my mouth in a heartbeat. But I agree with them.

"Well, sometimes having a thick skull saves lives. Unlike my son." He says bitterly.

"What did he do wrong?" I shout.

"He did everything wrong! Not joining the Navy! Being way too good at school instead of basketball and baseball!" The Admiral snaps.

"Well, he joined NCIS, which serves the Navy; Second: He's very good at soccer and basketball, also, I declined hundreds of agents, but accepted him! He's great man, and, a da** good investigator!" I leave the room, resisting the urge to kill that man.

I hadn't felt like this since _DiNozzo's_ father. But at least those two had made up. Penny walked in.

"Robert's here?" She says tiredly.

"Oh, yeah, he is!" I snap, and DiNozzo walks in, he looks a bit pale, but fine.

"How is McGee?" Tony asks.

"Tony!Tony! They won't let us see him! Ziva said he was sleeping-" Abby rambles on.

"Abby, Tim needs to rest," Ziva says calmly. Then, Ducky talks to me.

"Jethro, were is the Admiral? Don't tell me you've started a career as a criminal. Remember whne Jenny had to save us from-"

"Yes, Duck, I do. But the Admiral may wind up dead." I mutter.

"Jethro! Don't ruin your career over someone else!" Ducky says. "Escpecially not men like the Admiral!"

"Where is that g** da** Admiral?" I snap.

"He left, Jethro, after Tony, Ziva, and Abby getting in a _verbal_ fight with him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER! ALso, my story, Battle on the Homefront, I am so sorry for not updating, but been busy. I am busy way too much. ANYWAY! I love McGee and Ziva pairing. Hint hint.**

McGee's POV

I was finally released from the hospital, and saw my dad standing next to my car, examining it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly, then regretted it. _We'll have fight again, and it'll come off even worse. _

"Came to see you," He murmurs. "Nice car, a Porsche."

"Why do I not believe you came to see me because I got stabbed?" I ask.

"No idea, ask yourself that." His voice is growing more aggresive. _I was a fool to think we would ever patch up! _Part of a quote, "A fools hope..."

"I won't, now please, let me go to my agency," I say coolly and coldy, Gibbs-style.

"No, we need to have a father-son chat. We haven't had one in a while." He turns and stares at me. In a moment, I don't care he's taller and my father, I just purely hate him, which I feel kind of bad about.

"Well, our last one was a World War III," I snap.

"We've matured," He says.

"Not so much you," I say, and open my door.

"It is astounding how much you actually run away from stuff." The Admiral says, voice serious, and pretty deadly.

"Not much anymore,"

"Of course, your boss told me about that," The next half second later, I'm face-first on the parking lot, and semi-smiling. _Why am I smiling?_ Then, I realize why.

"You know, you just broke the law. Assault on a federal agent." I mutter, and stand up, acting nonchalant. But inside, I am weirdly hyper.

"Hide behind the law." He murmurs, his eyes have a weird glow in them, almost as if he's obssesed. _Now_ I get a little worried.

"No, I enforce it." I snap. Then, he pulls a knife out of nowhere, and sticks it in my arm before I get him off. Adrenaline just flows through my body at this point. _Did my dad just...no, he was never mad enough..._The word _mad_ pulls me up short, would my dad do that? He'd have to be insane. _But, what if being retired made him think killing me woul serve our country because I didn't join the Navy..._

He comes back, but I instinctively get on top of him, cuff his hands behind his back, and read him his rights. _Then_ I feel the explosive pain in my arm. I grab my dad up, and shove him in the back of my car, and cuff his cuff to the footrest.

"McGee, what...did you just arrest your...Oh my goodness, did he do that!?" Ziva says, her brown eyes alert and deadly, focused on my arm. I'm too stunned, annoyed, in pain, and creeped out to care about that.

"No, I felt like stabbing myself in the arm,"

"Well, would you like me to accompany you to headquarters, I shall drive," She gives me her death glare.

"Sure, but wreck my car, and run back to Israel." I mutter, taking the knife out of my arm and dropping it in a bag for Abby.

"We're waiting," Ziva says, sitting in the drivers' seat. I climb in shotgun, and pull out my phone to call Gibbs.

"Guess I'm not taking that day off," I mumble, and Ziva smiles, she actually smiled. _She looks much prettier with that smile, and her eyes... Call Gibbs, idiot_! I call Gibbs.

"Hey, Boss, I uhh...can you tell Abby that she needs to go to her lab, and tell Sarah to come to headquarters," I ask, then hang up.

"Tim, I think you should be running now," Ziva laughs, swerving to avoid a car. _She called me Tim, I like the sound of her voice..._

"I won't be running if you crash," I smile back at her, she smiles back, the hair pushing her curls back. I can almost forget my father's here and what just happened.

"My driving has improved," She says.

"At least I'm not dead," I say a few minutes later as we arrive in the Navy Yard.

"I wouldn't mind your father being dead," She says as she hauls him out.

"Interrogation room one, McGee, take the knife to Abby. Bandage the cut, then help me interrogate him. Wouldn't want him dead before his trial." She snaps, and leads him away. I do as she says, after a few minutes of Abby-attack and me getting my head together and a coffee, I head to the interrogation room. I see Ziva, Tony, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, my dad, and a tall man in a suit I'd never seen before. He must be my dad's lawyer. They're arguing, and I quickly duck to the Viewing room. The cameras are off, and the men are in there silently. No doubt waiting for Gibbs to tell them to turn on the cameras.

I walk into the interrogation room, and the fighting ceases immediately.

"Umm..." I say. Great answer!

"Why is my client here, there is no proof!" The lawyer shouts, his hair shining with grease in the light. "This is bullsh**!" He shouts.

"Your hair is full of that!" Tony yells. My mouth forms an _O_, and Ziva just glares at my father.

"Two nurses saw you, and my partner! You want to lie now?!" She snaps, filled with a rage I have never seen before. Gibbs gets Ducky and Palmer to leave, and it's me, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony against an angry lawyer and my father. _Standoff._

"If we were in Israel, I would have gutted you like the swine you are!" Ziva shouts.

"Thank goodness for America," Tony murmurs. My father stands up.

"I want proof or I will walk out of here and get the Secratary of the Navy to burn your badges!" Gibbs' eyes are filled with fatherly protectiveness and anger, Ziva is yelling curses in Hebrew, and Tony is shouting.

"The Secratary of the Navy doesn't have time for a crazy has-been like you! He also wouldn't fire his best team because of some nutcase like you, and he's not stupid enough to burn a badge, dumba**!" I am to shocked for anything, and my father is, too.

"Back off my brother and friend," Tony snaps at him.

"He's my son!" My dad shouts.

"Well, I had no idea, considering we haven't spoken in a long, _long_ time!" I snap, wanting to kill him.

"It's not the time, it's the bond," He says. _Trying to turn this to your advantage huh?_

"A _blind_ person could _see_ we have no bond whatsoever!" I snap.

"A _blind_ person can't _see_, you idiot!" He yells back.

"You're really stupid, you know that!" Then, Abby walks in with two agents by her side.

"_Former_ Admiral McGee is under arrest for the attempted murder of NCIS Special Agent Timmothy McGee and assault on a federal agent," She beams happily. She hugs me, and does a thumbs-up at Gibbs.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM SAVING OUR COUNTRY FROM HIM!" My dad shouts as he is dragged away.

"He is doomed," She smiles, squishing me.

**At McGeek's apartment. Also, his dad got life sentence because I am mean that way!**

I stared at the phone. I had two angry messages. One from my mother, screaming at me, then my sister. She is definitely my father's daughter.

_FLASHBACK_

_McGee picked up a phone._

_"Hello?" He said._

_"Yeah, Tim, I can't believe I trusted you." She snapped._

_"What?" He asked, thouroughly confused._

_"If you had really been worth anything, you'd have been able to get and keep me off the suspect list. You're a failure, and I was too dumb to see it. Goodbye!" She slammed the phone done, leaving her brother confused, wondering what he did wrong._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_It will always be my fault, won't it?_ I silently asked myself. I was thinking of Kate and Erin and how they died when a knock interrupted me. I went over to the door and peeped through the peephole. It's my boss.

"Hi. Come on in, I guess," I say, answering the door, glad I spent pretty much the rest of the day cleaning my apartment. Gibbs walks in.

"Nice place," He says, and Jethro comes running.

"Jethro, meet Jethro," I say, smiling at my dog rubbing against Gibbs, tail thumping Gibbs' leg. "He's actually friendly, Boss," I smile for the first time that day.

"McGee, you okay?" Gibbs says, that fatherly tone in his voice that I haven't heard since I was six, leaving my father's Navy dreams behind.

"Fine, Boss," I say tiredly, then looking at the clock. It's 12:00!

"You have no life, checking up on me at 12:00," I say, trying to get him to smile and leave.

"McGee, that won't work. I do not want you to become Probie-McGee again." He says, but I can tell he is worried about me. _Like a father._ I think, and wonder what kelly thought of him. _He must've been a good father._

"What was Kelly like?" I ask, then shut my mouth. "Sorry,"

"No, it's okay. Actually, I want to talk about her to someone, but..." _I don't think Palmer, Tony, or Ziva will understand. Abby will freak out, and Ducky will start speaking and goung psychologist mode on you._

"I get it," _Plus, I might open up._ But I listen anyway.

"Well," Gibbs says, sitting down, Jethro leaping on his lap, earning him a glare, but Jethro stays put. He is stubborn that way. Sudddenly, Gibbs absent-mindedly rubs Jethro's ears.

"She was like Shannon?" I prompt.

"Yes," Gibbs smiles, thinking of them. "Beautiful, smart, kind, loyal..." He goes into MemoryLand for a bit. "Alot like you in character, actually."

"What, me?" I ask, startled.

"Yeah. All she needed was a jumpstart, and then nothing scared her. Except for my death, that terrified her, gave her nightmares. So I gave her a teddy bear, and she and Shannon named it Jethro Jr." He stares at the dog who is sleeping on him.

"Three Jethros," I say.

"In a way," Gibbs says. I feel sorry for him, and think of how he must feel.

"You probably can't love any woman the way you loved Shannon, could you?" I say.

"No," Gibbs smiles. "No. I probably couldn't."

"So that's why you date so much. To find a Shannon Jr." I say.

"Yes, I guess so. I can't believe our anniversary it tomorrow." He says. We have an awkward silence for a bit.

"Well, if you need to talk, you and the dog are welcome to my basement." Gibbs says and turns around before leaving.

"You better be at work tomorrow," He says, and leaves. I hurry to my phone. I call Abby, Tony, and Ziva.

"Hey, guys, you need to come over..."

**Tomorrow. McGee loves to help people.**

Gibbs walks in, and Abby is talking to Tony, me and and Ziva exchange a glance, and she smiles at me.

"What is this? McGee!" Gibbs beckons me over, and glares at me.

"What is this?" He repeats.

"A happy anniversary thing," I say. A teddy bear with red fur and blue eyes with a heart that says _Shannon Jr, _then, next to it, is a teddy bear with blue eyes and brown fur, with a heart saying _Kelly_ in the middle. Then, there is a cake with the Marine ensign with a heart around it.

Abby dances around Gibbs.

"I sewed the bears, Tony stuffed worked the cake base, after flirting with a bakery owner, then, Timmy and Ziva made the Marine ensign." Her blue eyes are bright, and Ducky walks in.

"Happy Anniversary, Jethro," Gibbs smiles.

"You know what, I think we have room for my team in our family." Abby enforces a group hug, and I think of the word family. I finally have one. Then, when everyone is turned away, Ziva gives me a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
